lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Elementary: Spoiler Alert!?
If you heard of HSM it might make snese to you. Transcript (meanwhile in a class and I don't know what it is called, but it's for the older kids and the little kids together.) Mrs. Percent: Ok class today you are going to do any kind of song you want from HSM aka High School Musical! Streamers: HSM is boring sometimes! Mrs. Percent: Well, Streamers you got to do one just one. See-More: I know what song to do. Mrs. Percent: What is it See-More? See-More: It's going to be a surprise Mrs. Percent! Mrs. Percent: Yeah surprises are mysterious. So good luck! (now in the hallway with all of us accept the teachers) Jinx: So See-More are you doing Bop to the Top!? See-More:(nods his head yes) Jinx: We should be together! See-More: I was planning that! Robin: Okay! I will have me and Starfire do..............FABULOUS! Starfire: Do I have to be the Sharpay? Robin: I meant "We're all in this together"! Starfire:(giggles)I love the song! Robin: But, what day is it on!? Raven: September 22 1:00 PM this year.... Robin: That's when I get my new staff from eBay, but not that time though. Mallow: It's hard thinking what to do from HSM! Breeze: I know a song! It's called "Start of something New"! Mallow: Good idea! Breeze: I looked them up on Google! (The day when the performances are shown) Mrs. Percent:(talking to the people who are not performing and the other people watching) You are going to watch the others do these songs from High School Musical! First up........(pulls out the number where the song was the number) Number 7....BOP TO THE TOP! (everyone else claps accept the people are performing and Mrs. Percent) See-More:(whispers) Ready Jinx? Jinx:(whispers) Yeah See-More! (the curtains are pulled thanks to a thing and bop to the top karaoke plays) (Showing See-More and Jinx) See-More: Mucho Gusto! Jinx: Aye que fabulosa! Velvet:(during the Rrrrr aye aye AYE Arriba)(hugs on peanut and cloud e. and whispers)There so good! (Showing See-More and Jinx again) Jinx: Quieres Bailar? See-More: Mirame! Jinx:(dancing like in salsa along with See-More)I believe in dreaming shooting for the stars! See-More:(dancing like in salsa along with Jinx) Baby to be number one! You got to raise the bar! Jinx: Kicking and the scratching! Grinding out my best! See-More: Anything that takes the climb the ladder of success! See-More and Jinx:(dances together)Work out butts off everyday! Gotta bump the competition! Blow them all away! See-More: Caliente! Jinx: Suave! See-More and Jinx: Yeah we're gonna!(salsa dances again)BOP BOP BOP BOP TO THE TOP! See-More: Slip and slide and ride that rhythm! See-More and Jinx: Jump and hop! Hop until we drop! Jinx: And start again! See-More and Jinx: Zip zap zop hop, flop like a mop! See-More: Scoot around the corner! See-More and Jinx: Move it to the until the music stops! Do the bop to the top! Don't ever stop! Bop to the top! GIMME GIMME! SHIMMY SHIMMY! Shake some botty and turn around! Flash a smile in their direction! Jinx: Show some muscle! See-More: Do the hustle! See-More and Jinx:(Mammoth joins in with them because he loves this song, but he is just dancing not on stage)Yeah we're gonna! BOP BOP BOP BOP TO THE TOP! See-More: Wipe away your inhibitions! See-More and Jinx: Stump stump stump, do the rump! Jinx: And strut your stuff! See-More and Jinx: BOP BOP STRAIGHT TO THE TOP! Going for the glory! See-More:(spins) We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop! Jinx:(spins)Stop! See-More and Jinx:(stops spinning and does a backflip the the golden ladder to get on top of it)TILL WE REACH THE TOP!(is already on top of the ladder)BOP TO THE TOP!(bows after the song and the people are clapping for them) Velvet: OH MY GOODNESS! GIZMO! THEY DID REALLY GOOD! Gizmo: I know, they pretty did well, and I recorded it on my iPad! (a hour later and we get to see who is going to win) Mrs. Percent: The winner is...................(a spotlight shows on See-More and Jinx)SEE-MORE AND JINX! (now in the hallway with See-More holding the trophy for Jinx) Billy: ME AND MY GIRLFRIEND ARE SO PROUD OF YOU GUYS, WE SHOULD COMPETE AGAIN! See-More: Alright if you say so.(Sees the Titans) Guess who I'm seeing you guys? Jinx: The stupid Titans! Billy: I'll get them!(cloned him self into 20 Billy's) Jinx: Um, See-More? Will you......GO ON A DATE WITH ME!? See-More: Sure, I'll go with you! The end Trivia/Goofs * See-More and Jinx, will have a date in a future episode. * Robin was very upset because Jinx and See-More won. * Mammoth was going to support Billy, but he supported See-More instead! * Billy was very proud of See-More, but See-More didn't be proud of Billy. * I'm now not going to be called Me anymore because it a little gets old, so I called myself Breeze now. * See-More and Jinx didn't say tails because they don't have tails so they said butts! * Bop to the Top is a song from HSM! Category:Little Elementary